


hide and seek

by ozmissage



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Stefan runs and Tyler follows like a good dog.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	hide and seek

Clouds hide the moon tonight, but if the sky was clear he could see it up there, shining bright and nearly full, taunting him. Tyler can smell the storm coming; it hangs in the air, mixing with the usual scents of trash and piss that linger in the city. He can smell him too. Stefan. He passed through the alley less than an hour ago, if Tyler’s nose is telling the truth and he knows that it always does.

He shakes his head, feels the first fat drop of rain land on his face. Stefan should know he can’t hide from him by now. It’s not like Tyler can hide from Stefan either. Sometimes he fucking hates that.

He breaks into a jog when the storm breaks, following the trail before the water washes it down the gutters. In the end, he doesn’t need his nose to tell him where Stefan is, he sees the motel, the sort of low-rent place that would sprawl outwards in a normal town, but reaches upwards in the city, like it thinks if it stands straight and tall it can pass for something other than a rat trap.

It’s just the sort of place Stefan would haunt.

Tyler enters the lobby, his sneakers squelching with every step. The guy at the desk doesn’t look up from his computer screen. Tyler’s pretty sure the guy’s watching porn.

“You got a guy staying here, built…probably glowers a lot?”

The man shrugs.

“We’re not supposed to release information about our guests,” he says, but he holds his hand out, palm up.

Tyler gets the message. He presses a twenty in the guy’s hand.

“Room 313.”

Tyler already knew that.

*

He knocks lightly at first, when that doesn’t work he calls Stefan’s name. Silence.

“Damn it, man, I know you’re in there. Open the fucking door,” Tyler calls.

Stefan opens the door. He looks like hell warmed over; dark eyes, shaking hands. There are blood stains on his shirt, but they’re faded enough for Tyler to know they’re not recent.

“You don’t call, don’t write, I’m starting to get the feeling you don’t want to see me,” Tyler says forcing his voice to stay light. He’s shivering.

Stefan sits down on the edge of a dusty chair, his face blank. It’s like Tyler’s not even there. That’s not so unusual.

“Stop following me,” Stefan almost growls the words.

Tyler shrugs out of his wet jacket and lets it drop on the floor. He’s heard that line before too. God, he’s so sick of playing this game. Stefan runs and he follows like a good dog.

Fuck.

“You kill anyone lately?” Tyler asks, ignoring Stefan’s command completely.

He strips off his t-shirt and lets it join his jacket on the floor. Stefan is watching him.

“No,” Stefan says.

“Good.”

Stefan is in front of him; Tyler didn’t see him move, he’s never going to get used to the super speed thing. Stefan’s trembling hands are on Tyler’s belt. The sound of his buckle coming undone seems disproportionately loud in the quiet room.

Stefan pulls Tyler forward roughly, crushing his lips against Tyler’s. He kisses like he means to leave a bruise. That’s how he fucks too. Tyler’s okay with that; on nights like this one it’s what he needs.

He falls back on the bed, dragging Stefan down with him. He’s feeling a little shaky himself. He laughs softly; they’re fucking junkies the both of them.

Stefan is nipping at Tyler’s hip, his teeth drawing the tiniest drop of blood. Stefan laps at it hungrily and Tyler’s tries not to be afraid. Stefan won’t kill him. At least that’s what he keeps telling himself.

Stefan bites down and Tyler resists the urge to cry out.

It’s better him, than someone else. And it’s not like it hurts. Not really.

It’s going to leave a scar though.  
*

Stefan’s gone by the time Tyler wakes up.

Tyler lies on damp sheets, his senses overwhelmed by the smell. Stefan is everywhere and nowhere all at once. Tyler hates the morning afters.

*

He drives all day, drives until the city fades away and is replaced by woods. He changes in the heart of the forest and prays to no particular god that no one wanders too far in. His last human thought before the wolf takes him is, Little Red Riding had best stay home tonight.

*

The wolf knows his smell. The vampire. His vampire.

He catches it in the air and turns his head to the moon and howls.

In the darkness, Stefan perches lightly in a tree, just out of sight, watching, standing guard.


End file.
